Fall of The Digidestin
by Salamon2
Summary: It all started when Kari and T.K. were eighteen, from there everything fell apart and Japan lies in ruins.


A man walked down the streets of Tokyo, the basically abandoned city was dirty, and most of it destroyed. It had died in it's own greed, filth, and a little help from WWIII. Those vices, and events had happened since the man had last seen it 18 years ago. He continued to keep walking the wind blowing up his trench coat, and the sun beat down on that early March day. But the color of his eyes were hidden from view by the sun glasses he wore, but if they were seen they probably been dull with very little liveliness in them. His blonde hair also blew in the wind a bit, and he only stopped when he heard a noise, come from the alley way just up the way. He ran up ahead, and saw an orange creature, curled up in a ball with wings covering it, that extended from its head, its underside was white and it had three little black toes on each foot with little claws, that looked like they hadn't been trimmed in a while. It looked unconscious. The man bent down and picked it up, and walked back down the street. And there he passed the old Tokyo park. He stopped there, and looked at, put down the creature, and with anger and rage coming to him he kicked one of the two posts that held up the sign that said Tokyo Park in an arch like form. It collapsed with a thud, and the creature still slept, so the man picked the orange fur ball up it still was slightly warm, and continued to walk down the street, thinking of his past.

**FLASH BACK**

_Two best friends walked down the park path, one a girl, and the other a boy. It was the end of their last year in High School, and T.K. (The boy) had not had the chance to tell Kari (The girl) that he loved her. He had fallen in love with the beautiful brown locked girl, with chestnut eyes that could make him melt every time he saw them. They had been best friends ever since they had been eight. That morning Kari had called him to meet her at the park gates. From there she and him had been walking till she came to a bench, near a fountain with a little cupid figure at the top, water spouting from its mouth. The fountain and the bench were secluded, and it was almost private._

_ " T.K. the reason I came here to talk to you is that I have something very special to say. . ." said Kari_

_ " Yes, I'm listening. . ." said T.K. looking at her intensively_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

The creature stirred by the fire, and the man noticed that it stretched it's wings, and its eyes opened and blinked once or twice, and tried to stand up on its legs but it fell to the ground. And then it said " Who are you. . . and why did you save me??" asked the creature

" Don't move you should eat first. . ." he said putting food on a plate, and putting in front of the creature, it looked at him thankfully and ate in his awkward position, and after he finished, the man took the plate, and washed it in the sink

" Where are we. . .?" asked the creature

" In an abandoned apartment. . ." said the man, pulling off his trench coat, finally warm enough, and showing his long sleeved green shirt, and khaki long pants, he still wore his sunglasses.

" You're not afraid. . . do you know. . ." asked the creature

" I know what and who you are. . ." said the man in a scratchy low voice interrupting the creature

The creature getting enough strength to stand and then he said with a glimmer of Hope in his eyes " You gave me my favorite thing to eat in the world. . . only one person knew that. . . T.K.!!!!" the creature flew at him for a hug but the man stepped aside, and the creature fell flat onto the floor

Then the man said with his back towards the creature hanging his head low, and a frown on it, and taking off his sunglasses revealing angelic blue eyes, that were dull and tarnished, and a single tear rolling down his cheek, he said in his scratchy voice " That person died 18 years ago. . . along with his hopes and dreams. . ." said the man then sitting down on the davenport, and looked solemn

" You only choose to ignore yourself and created a new person. . . but for the eighteen years that you've abandoned me, I've longed for you to say something and to hold me. . ." said the creature

The man finally let out the sob that he had held inside of himself for seventeen years and picked up the creature, and hugged him, and said " OH, Patamon. . . how I've missed you too. . ." and the man sobbed yet again.

" It's okay T.K. . . .everything will be fine. . ." said Patamon who was also crying

**FLASH BACK**

_ " T.K. . . . I love. . . Davis. . ." said Kari_

_ T.K. then giving her a fake smile, and saying " I'm so happy for you. . . I'm sure Davis feels the same way. . ." said T.K. as he felt as though she had ripped, chopped and diced his heart into tiny pieces and threw them all away._

_ " I think I should be going though Kari. . ." said T.K._

_ " Thank you for understanding T.K. . . . I'm sure we still can be friends. . ." said Kari, and they then went separate ways, T.K. though noticed that the cupid statue was not spouting water anymore. When T.K. got home he went into his room and tried to forget his troubles, after all he was free to go any where in one week. . . since he was eighteen, he could go as far away as the Eastern United States, and he had saved money since he was ten, and now had 220,000 yen (1,000 dollars) so he had more than enough to live on for a week or more along with the price of the plane ticket. And he had more in his savings account. . . enough for a decent college. A week passed and T.K. packed his bags one night, and went to the bank closed his account there and then with, 44,220,000 yen (201,000 dollars) in his wallet he headed for the airport and left without giving it a second thought he paid, and boarded the plane._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

" T.K. . . . everyone except for Kari is dead. . ." said Patamon as they explored Tokyo

" What happened to all the others, and my. . . brother. . ." asked T.K.

" The first one to go was Matt. . . he died three years after you left. . . what he died of was mainly grief, and then your parents went two years afterwards, and they also died of grief, and then went Sora, since Matt was gone she did a suicide, and then WWIII started and every other guy died in the war, and their wives also did suicide. Kari tried to but Salamon stopped her and then Kari yelled at Salamon, and Salamon ran away, I tried to go after Salamon but she yelled at me, and Puppy Howled me several times, and I fell unconscious, and then you found me. . ." said Patamon

They then both heard a noise come from the alley way up ahead. T.K. and Patamon ran to it and there in the alley way was. . .


End file.
